The Merlin University Of Magic
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: A/U: Harry, Hermione and Draco have gone to the merlin university of magic. Harry loves Hermione but Ron is obsessed with her how far will he go to have her? HP/HG DM/OC KB/OC lily and james are alive weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter woke up in a sweat, the 18 year old son of Lily and James Potter had been having the same dreams day in and day out for the past 6 months, the problem was that his best friend happened to be a very beautiful witch Hermione Granger.

This was because Harry was 100% in love with Hermione Granger, he loved the fact that she was beautiful but she wasn't egotistical to the degree that she believed herself to be only plain and didn't realise how much she was anything but plain. Also Harry loved her chocolate brown eyes and her laugh, her laugh could warm his soul he was so sure of the fact that he tried to make her laugh every time that he saw her. Hermione had gone to Hogwarts which was a school of magical students with Harry for the past 7 years. Now they were ready to go off to magical university together.

Harry and Hermione had grown up just miles from each other as the Potters had a house in London as did the Grangers and they had known each other from when Lily Potter and Emma Granger had gone to birthing classes together, Lily had gone with James and Emma had kindly agreed to go with a friend of hers when her husband was in work.

The two sets of parents had grown close to each other over the 17 years after the birth of their children. Harry and Hermione had gone to primary school together and then Dan and Emma were surprised to find that their daughter was a witch but Lily and James where happy to help their friends in any way that they could considering how they were both magical and so was Harry.

When Harry and Hermione had gone to Hogwarts together they were not sure what to expect but they had 7 years of good teaching and good friendships in that time. They had been sorted into 4 house dorms which they were told would be like a functioning family for them, Harry and Hermione had been sorted into the Gryffindor house which Harry' parents had been in and it became apparent that Hermione was quite a capable witch and that Harry was an extremely powerful wizard.

One of their best friends was Draco Malfoy, Draco' father was a business man that James Potter had made business deals with before and both had to do with the government and made the world safer for the wizarding world. Lucius who was Draco' father had originally believed that the magical world should have only allowed pureblood students was impressed by the muggle born Lily Potter and he quickly changed his mind on his decision claiming that he was wrong to believe that it was the blood that made the person but simply their magic ability made them all the same and someone else should not be able to decide if they were entitled to learn about the magical world which they had the right to do.

Draco had been a frequent visitor to the Potter house in his childhood like Harry was with the Malfoy's. Draco had been sorted into Slytherin house which was the rivals of the Gryffindor house which housed the cunning members of the school where as Gryffindor housed the brave supposedly but Harry been told he would have fitted in with both houses but he chose Gryffindor so he could watch out for Hermione not that he would ever tell her that.

A problem Hermione encountered was a male student called Ron Weasley who thought he was better than her because his family were purebloods back at least 10 generations and he had tried to get Hermione to his homework for him when they were in their first year but it turned much more sinister after that but luckily Harry and Draco had been able to watch out for Hermione during the time that Ron was around or they had someone that they knew that they could trust with Hermione at any time that Ron was around.

In their 7th year Harry and Draco claimed the joint head boy title as they could choose between neither head boy as they had tremendous results and they had both been prefects in their 5th and 6th years so the teachers had decided that having them share the responsibility would give them both the right to say that they were head boy at the school and would also enhance the links between the houses.

Draco had begun dating a beautiful girl called Allison Tate in their 7th year the only problem was that Allison had a very over protective twin brother called Mark who was the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and seeker which had caused a rivalry between the two all year but the rivalry had ended after the Ravenclaw / Slytherin game when they had nearly killed each other by them both falling off of their brooms and Allison had claimed that she would never speak to them ever again if they didn't put their stupid rivalry behind them as she loved Draco.

Mark had accepted this and himself, Harry and Draco had become almost better pranksters than the marauders but James Potter maintained the marauders were better than them. Ron Weasley was normally the target for their pranks or his little sister who had been sniffing round Harry and Draco since her first year claiming that she loved them and they were pretty sure that she was crazy.

However disaster struck the group towards the end of the year as Mark's girlfriend Sarah was killed by a vampire on their Easter holidays and Mark had been turned into a vampire, however despite his best efforts to get his friends and sister to kill him Allison refused and found a spell and a potion to allow him to walk in the sunlight and eat food, this meant that he only needed animal or human blood once a month and Allison was currently his donor as she refused to allow anyone else to do it.

They had also made a ring for him that allowed him to hide his vampiric features when he wore the ring and he had control over his vampire abilities however when he took the ring off he lost his human looks and looked like a vampire.

On Harry's 18th birthday Lily and James had bought him a house just around the corner from the Merlin university of Magic and Hermione, Draco and the Tate twins had moved in with him.

Harry went downstairs to see Mark and Hermione sitting drinking coffee whilst sitting watching the news on the TV.

"Anything new?" Harry asked sitting down next to Hermione.

"No," she said "well the premier league started and it looks like Manchester united may lose it for once but apart from that no,"

"How do you know about football Mione?" Harry asked his best friend in a teasing manner.

"My dad is an arsenal fan," Hermione said with a blush to her cheeks "so he has taught me pretty much everything about football."

"Oh," Harry said "that's pretty cool."

"Thanks," Hermione said with a grin "so we are going to the Merlin university of magic today are you excited?"

"Yeah I cannot wait to be treated like a freak," Mark said darkly and Hermione looked sadly at her friend it wasn't fair that he had to deal with this and not only was he a vampire but he had lost the girl that he had loved as well it simply wasn't fair for him at all.

Then Draco and Allison came downstairs together and they were both fully dressed.

"Draco," Mark said calmly "the fact I can smell you on my sister and blood on you both will be over looked but if you hurt her I will rip your throat out, just so you see where I am coming from."

"Duly noted," Allison said with a grin and then kissed Draco deeply but the young blonde man could feel Mark' dead brown eyes on the back of his head and pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Right," Hermione said wanting to change the subject "is everyone ready?"

"Yeah hang on," Mark said and then walked to the fridge and took out three packets of pigs blood.

"What are they for?" Draco asked

"In case I need them," Mark said with a roll of his eyes "I never know what is going to happen and if I have them at the school I have them there in case of an emergencies."

"Fair enough," Draco said.

"Right," Harry said with a grin "let' go see the university."


	2. Chapter 2

The five young magic users arrived at the university quite fast in Mark' car as they had wanted to travel to the school even though it was only a short distance from their house so that they could quell the fears of the two girls.

"I am so looking forward to this," Hermione said getting out of the car, "I mean this is the oldest magical university in the world,"

"We know Mione." Harry teased his best friend "you told us over and over when you were trying to get us to apply we are here now we don't need to be sold how good the school is."

"Don't be mean." Allison put in defending her best female friend in the fake argument even though she knew that Harry and Hermione where only teasing each other she had tried to get Draco and Mark to set up Harry and Hermione but neither where intending to piss off Hermione as she was known for having a bad temper after some of the curses she had put on Ron Weasley.

"Shut up," Mark said and all teasing stopped, the tall vampire was known for his anger to come out when he was nervous as it pumped some vampire gene around his body which increased his need for blood, he was able to keep it under control however they knew that Mark wasn't in the best of moods right now and it was a good job that he didn't see any blood purists around or he would have no problem draining them of their precious blood.

"Damn Mark," Draco teased "we need to get you laid, I mean the last time you got laid must have been ..."

However he was cut off as Mark had turned and wrapped a tight right hand around Draco's throat and lifted him up off of the floor and planted him onto the hood of the car.

"Mark." Allison said pulling on her brother's arm "not the time or place right now."

However when she looked in her brother's face she didn't see the Mark that had looked after her when she was hurt, she saw the vampire that he was now, the cold killer that he could be, granted Draco had been tactless in bringing up Sarah but it had been a mistake and Draco would surely have apologised if Mark had given him chance but ever the hothead Mark had just acted.

Mark relented and the demonic face dissolved and he went back to looking normal as he lifted Draco up off of the hood of his car.

"If we were in private," Mark said "I would make you scream like a bitch and not in a way that you would want,"

Draco knew that the vampire was deadly serious, when he said that, when they had been at Hogwarts they had threatened each other both seriously and not, Draco knew that this was a real threat as the only other time that Mark had taken that tone with him was to warn him off of Allison.

"Why did you piss him off?" Harry asked Draco as they walked behind the two girls and Mark "you know he blames himself for Sarah's death and you bring her up, sometimes I wonder if you have a death wish Draco,"

"I didn't even think." Draco said solemnly "I mean I was just trying to ease the two girls nerves and I ended up pissing off a guy who would like to rip my throat out as soon as he has a reason to do so and I just gave him such a reason."

Harry nodded at this, Mark Tate had a temper it didn't matter if his sweet little Ally had sexually molested Draco in front of him he would still blame Draco for it like most older brothers would but Mark was different to most brothers, he would actually kill for his little sister.

At the same time Allison was trying to calm down her big brother and was currently having no luck at all.

"Mark," she said "you need to calm down before you eat a pureblood,"

"No," Mark said "just your little boyfriend."

"Calm down." Allison said "this isn't anyone you are talking to it's me I know this isn't about Dray, Sarah would kill you if it was me that had died when you turned it wasn't your fault Mark don't treat it like it was,"

"I knew that guy was a creep." Mark said "the fact he wanted to give her a job when she had no qualifications yet, if I had just been faster, I could have saved her," a stray tear falling from his eye, that was one of the things about being a vampire he liked, he hardly had any emotions only the major ones came through, hate, love and pain.

"Mark," Allison said rubbing her brothers back.

"Why couldn't I save her Ally?" he asked his little sister "she was perfect, an angel instead I am walking around like a vamp but walking at least and that angel dies with a snapped neck."

Allison didn't know what to say to that, there had been times when Mark had allowed his mask to slip and she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes even if it was just for a second and then just like that it was gone again.

"Anyways," he said wiping his face clear of tears "we should get going yeah?"

"Yeah," she said nodding and leading him back to the group who where not to far from the door,

"Look Mark," Draco said "I didn't mean to cause offence, I was just trying to ease nerves man,"

"I know," Mark said "I still stand by it though, you say anything derogatory about her again and I will kill you,"

"Mark," Allison admonished

"No I get that," Draco said with a smile "I would be the same way Als if it was you everyone would have to watch what they said around both of us because we would put our rivalry aside for you,"

Allison was touched by the fact that the two were able to get along even if it was forced as that was enough for her.

When they opened the door they were surprised to see that it looked like Hogwarts almost, moving stairways and a lot of long winding corridors.

"Oh no," they heard a voice say and turned to see Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan standing there "you all got in, now all we need is that mudblood Calloway to turn up and we have my 6 least favourite people in the same place."

Mark then snapped and lunged at Ron.

"Mark no," Allison shoutedHeHermi


	3. Chapter 3

Mark had knocked Dean and Seamus out of the way in about 5 seconds and had Ron pinned to the wall and a hand wrapped around the redhead's neck with his eyes glowing black.

"Talk about Sarah again Weasel," Mark growled out and he could smell the fear coming off of Ron as well as the smell of piss that Ron had released when Mark had grabbed him. "I dare you, I bet you would be dead before you got the last letter out do you want to try again?"

Ron may have been an idiot but he didn't have a death wish as many believed, after all Mark would have snapped him like a twig right there and then and Ron wouldn't have been able to do anything about it so the redhead quickly shook his head and Mark removed his hand from the redhead's neck and stepped away.

"This is different this time Ronnikins," Mark said darkly "there is no headmaster to protect you from me now,"

Over the 7 years of Hogwarts Ron and Mark had clashed time and time again even when Draco and Mark had been at war with each other over Ally there was always his war with Ron. Ron came from a pureblood family that had done well for themselves, his father worked just under the minister as did one of his older brothers, another of his brothers was the top curse breaker in Gringotts which meant that he could work anywhere in the world that he wanted but he still used the UK as his base of operations for some reason there was no real reason why that anyone knew why he did this.

Another of his brother's owned his own dragon reserve and lived in Romania running it there was a rumour he had been banished from the Weasley family and that they didn't approve of the job that he had picked for himself but that was all it was a rumour there was no actual proof of this at all.

The next eldest the twins had created a joke shop which had become well respected in it's short life however the twins where the only decent members of the family in many people's eyes they had gone to Sarah' funeral even though their mother had refused to allow them to do so claiming that they had no reason to go as she wasn't in their year or a Gryffindor.

This had caused a rift in the Weasley family, some of the Weasleys had gone to the funeral causing the rest to turn up in the middle of the service and sit at the back to hopefully get some publicity to go to the funeral of the 'poor girl' who had been killed by the 'monster' .

There was no denying that Mark felt the man was a monster but not because he was a vampire as Mark was now a vampire himself however the man had taken his Sarah away from him which made Mark see the man as a monster in that sense of the word.

However when Mark and Ron had clashed at Hogwarts the headmaster Albus Dumbledore had always seemed to side with the Weasley family for some reason which had annoyed a number of people but didn't speak out about it because the Weasleys where surrounded by the right people but on the Wizengamot is was the Potter and Malfoy families that really dominated with amount of seats and power that they had there.

Mark stepped away from Ron and the redhead turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What was the need in that?" Allison asked her brother with a glare on her face and her arms crossed.

"That look doesn't work on me anymore Als," Mark said "I am already dead, and I was proving to Weasley that it was different this time, I don't give a damn who his friends are or who his daddy is if he keeps pushing me I will kill him this time."

Allison could accept this her brother needed space right now as he still wasn't fully over Sarah and this proved that they had pushed him to heal too fast but they were willing to help him when they would be needed.

"I agree." Harry said nodding at his friend "he got away with too much at Hogwarts I am not putting up with another 7 years of his boasting and bragging I might end up killing him after a week,"

Mark laughed at this which had been Harry's intention, Harry and Draco had been just seconds behind Mark when he had lunged at Ron as they had wanted to beat the ginger prick from pillar to post about what he had said about Sarah. Sarah may have been muggle born but she was an absolute sweetheart that by all rights could have been joint head girl with Hermione but they had decided they didn't want two head girls and boys so therefore Sarah didn't get the position however it was known that she was Hermione's second in command and if a girl had a girl problem and Hermione wasn't available then Sarah was the girl to see.

Sarah had been a warm bubbling over personality that had touched everyone's life in a positive way especially Mark's when she died Mark went well and truly off of the deep end with the rest not to far behind him now however Mark was seemingly coming back to being his old self he would never be the same laughing joking Mark that Sarah had fell in love with and the rest of them had known but just as long as he was an imitation of that guy or something similar they knew that he would be ok.

They walked into a large room and where surprised to find James and Lily Potter waiting on them by the doorway.

"Mum," Harry said looking confused "dad what are you doing here?"


End file.
